Recuerdo Enmascarado (Lysandro x Sucrette)
by UsuMimi
Summary: Aline, una chica que gusta de verse como una muñeca de porcelana victoriana, es trasladada al Sweet Amoris tras cumplir diecisiete e iniciar bachillerato. Allí encuentra a un chico con gustos parecidos a los suyos y no tarde en hacer amigos. El descubrimiento de quién era el niño de hace muchos años son descubiertas tras los muros de ese instituto. Juego y personajes; ChiNoMiko
1. Capítulo 1

Atusó su pelo con algo de cuidado, recogiendo el mechón rebelde que trataba de escaparse de los dos pequeños moños de trenzas en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Tardaba mucho en hacerlos, pero le encantaban. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, pasando la barra de pintalabios rosa pastel de forma suave por su pequeña boca con anchos labios. A veces ella podía llegar a verse como una muñeca por su victoriana vestimenta y de la forma en la que se maquillaba, mas le gustaba parecerlo de todas formas. Sonrió con levedad. Se aseguró de que las lentillas azules estaban bien colocadas y sonrió un poco más.

Pocos segundos después salió del baño, atusando ahora la pomposa falda de su vestido blanco y negro de lolita, aplanando un poco la tela blanca de la falda. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, pasando la mano por la barandilla de madera barnizada y brillante.

– Mamá, me voy ya.

– Está bien, Aline. Cuidate de camino. ¿Sí? No vuelvas a casa tarde.

Ella asintió, posando sus pequeñas y finas manos sobre su falda.

– Entendido. Me voy.

– Esto... Hija ¿No crees... que deberías vestir...

– Me gusta esta forma de vestir. – Dijo ella, tan cortante como pudo – Nos vemos.

Su madre dejó escapar un suspiro.

– Sí...

Movió su mano un poco para despedirse de la jovencita y esta cerró la puerta tras de sí con la bandolera negra con un par de lazos y bordados, hechos por ella misma, en rosa fucsia.

Es el primer días, de todos modos. Tengo diecisiete años, puedo adaptarme perfectamente... Y si no, ya no soy una cría, estoy acostumbrada a tener pocos amigos de todas formas Se dijo a si misma. Era cierto que la chica tenía amigas, ya lejanas por la distancia de kilómetros que les distanciaban a las tres, mas amigas... La gente siempre había dicho que era un poco rara, pero nadie se había atrevido a meterse con ella directamente. Lo cual era mejor, tanto como para ellos como para ella misma.

Miró la difurcación de la calle ¿El parque, o las tiendas? Tras unos momentos de duda decidió la primera opción, tal vez tenía suerte y podía ver a alguno de esos pequeños gorriones tan monos. Sonrió y caminó dispuesta a avistarlos. En el camino se entretuvo un poco, sí, pero aún así no tuvo muchos problemas pues había salido bastante pronto.

Llevaba en aquella ciudad desde el día de su nacimiento, así que se conocía todo a la perfección. Miró la cafetería, hacía un buen día y varias parejas, e incluso personas solas estaban sentadas en la terraza del lugar, refugiados del sol gracias a las sombrillas verde lima que daban sombra a las mesas desde arriba.

Siguió caminando, después de todo el instituto estaba apenas a un par de calles.

Miró la edificación, apretando un poco la cinta de su bandolera. Sin mayores expresiones se dio fuerzas para entrar. El tacón no demasiado alto de sus botas negras resonó contra el asfalto del patio. Miró de lado a lado. Había mucha gente después de todo. Tragó y acarició su brazo, alzando la cabeza para darse fuerzas a si misma otra vez y miró alrededor. Había olvidado mirar cuál era su clase. Se recordó lo idiota que podía llega a ser y caminó hacia el tablón, casi vacío de estudiantes.

Sus pasos pararon con cuidado al ver la espalda de un chico, muy alto. Era albino. Curiosa se movió hacia el lado y se acercó, aparentando ir a ver las listas. De reojo pudo ver el look del chico. Cabello albino, con la punta de su flequillo negro ¿Era natural?. Vestía... Vestía al estilo victoriano. Algo en su pecho le dijo que no estaba sola allí, que no se iban a meter tanto con ella.

Se despistó y olvidó que estaba mirando directamente al chico.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?

Ella despertó de su ensoñación, sonrojándose un poco. Negó.

– Disculpame, me distraje con tu cabello. – Aceptó – No quería ser impertinente.

Ella se disculpó una vez más, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Él la miró por unos segundos y sonrió un poco, negando.

– No se preocupe. – La tranquilizó. El alto chico alzó la mirada y miró alrededor – Ahora, debe disculparme a mi. Mi amigo me llama.

Por inercia Aline asintió, abriendo un poco sus rasgados ojos, grandes.

Vio al chico alejarse con andar elegante y tranquilo, acercándose a un chico pelirrojo con pinta de rockero. Ella alzó un poco su fina y rubia oscura ceja. Aquella era realmente una extraña pareja.

– ¡Sucrette! ¡Vamos a mirar las clases! ¡Quiero estar contigo este año también!

Miró hacia atrás. Un chico de pelo azul tiraba de una chica castaña de ojos verdes, que a carcajadas recorría el patio tras él, saludando a algunas personas. Ella se encogió un poco. ¿Allí eran muy abiertos? Ella más bien era un poco tímida.

Los dos amigos llegaron donde ella se encontraba, y no tardaron en notar la presencia de la pequeña chica de falsos ojos azules, quién les miró tragando de forma perfectamente ocultada.

– ¡Anda! ¿Eres amia de Lysandro? ¿O nueva?

– ¿L-Lysandro...? Disculpad... no- no conozco a nadie de aquí.

– ¡Entonces es nueva! – Exclamó con un entusiasmo no comprendido para la chica más baja la castaña – ¡Ja! ¡Me debes diez euros!

El chico la miró, girando bruscamente dejando de mirar las listas en el tablón.

– ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Claro que lo dije de broma, Su, por Dios!

– ¡Bleeeeeh! Mentiroso. - La chica le sacó la lengua infantilmente, y la pelimorada dejó escapar una leve risa, aunque tapó con su mano sus labios, no quería ser desconsiderada.

– Per-

– Que tierna~

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco ante el comentario del chico de pelo azul.

– Yo soy Alexy, ella es Sucrette. ¿Eres Aline? – Ella asintió un poco – ¡Vamos a la misma clase!

Lo recordó, no había conseguido mirar su clase al final.

– ¿Es así? Que alegría... - Reposó su mano con cuidado en su pecho – Parecéis... agradables – Aunque sois un poco raros, pero no parecéis malas personas pensó.

– Que monada. ¡Es totalmente como Lys!

Sonrió, aún sin saber quién era el tan nombrado chico al que se parecía.

– Perdonadme, pero... ¿Q-Quién es Lysando?

– Lys es aquel – La castaña señaló en la distancia atrás suya. La chica de lentillas azules miró hacia atrás – El de pelo blanco y estilo victoriano.

– Oh, es el muchacho de antes.

– ¿Ya os conocíais?

– No... No diría que nos conocíamos. – Miró a la chica de nuevo, de forma tranquila y calmada, posando sus manos juntas en el vuelo de su falda, por delante de su cuerpo – Nos cruzamos aquí, cuando trataba de ver mi clase. Me lo... quedé mirando sin querer e intercambiamos un par de palabras. Tan solo eso. – Explicó.

– Vaya, entonces es cierto que no fui la única que se le quedó mirando cuando lo vi. Es que es tan... tan sexy... a su manera.

Las mejillas de la de pelo morado se sonrojaron con levedad.

– Oh, vamos, pobrecita. No seas pervertida delante de ella, la vas a asustar. – Carcajeó y regañó el chico a la chica, golpeando un poco su hombro.

– Ya, ya. Lo siento, Aline.

La nombrada negó. Estaba bien, no era una niña tampoco.

Abrió los labios, mas un desagradable sonido de un micro acoplándose sonó por el lugar.

" _Por favor, id todos a vuestras respectivas clases. Re-Repito... Id todos a vuestras respectivas clases y se os explicará todo lo necesario. Y-Y también ehm... se os presentará_ "

– Puuh, el Señor Farres nunca será bueno dando anuncios.

La chica castaña rió ante el comentario del chico de ojos rosas. Extraño color ahora que la chica lo pensaba.

– ¿Señor Farres?

– Nuestro profesor. Uno de los... "pocos" – La chica hizo un par de comillas con sus dedos – Venga, vayamos adentro. Aline, te guiamos.

La nombra asintió, contenta de haber podido llevarse bien con alguien nada más empezar.

Los tres anduvieron por los pasillos, por los que los otros alumnos también paseaban de aquí para allá, buscando cosas en sus taquillas o simplemente yendo con sus amigos hacia sus clases correspondientes. Los dos chicos que iban delante de ella hablaban animadamente de cosas que, realmente, a ella tampoco le importaban mucho. No de momento, al menos.

– Aline. – La llamaron – Por aquí, ven. -La llamó la chica castaña con una sonrisa y moviendo su mano. Asintió y la siguió.

El aula no era especialmente grande. Las ventanas dejaban ver al otro lado unos cuantos árboles, era un bonito lugar en realidad. Miró a los dos chicos que acababa de conocer y los siguió hasta el final de la sala, en las dos últimas mesas se sentaban aquel chico pelirrojo y el victoriano joven. Delante de ellos la castaña y el peliazul se sentaron. Escuetamente la castaña saludó al chico pelirrojo, que movió un poco sus dedos. El albino le sonrió formalmente y asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Y ella? ¿Eres una lolita? – Una voz desconocida le hizo sobresaltarse. Miró hacia delante, un chico moreno sonreía alegremente, mirándole con sus ojos azul celeste.

– A-Ah... bueno, me gusta este estilo... ¿por qué?

Él negó, sonriente.

– Por nada. Te queda bien.

\- A-Ah, gracias.

– Lys, ¿No te recuerda a Nina?

Ella les miró, sentándose con cuidado en la silla, girándose para mirarles. El chico la miró, tranquilo.

– Bueno, tal vez un poco. Tiene un leve parecido. – Sonrió él.

– Hum~ Espero que no te siga a todos lados.

– Que desconsiderado... – Soltó la de ojos azules, sin querer – Oh, disculpa. Tal vez Nina era una amiga tuya, disculpa.

El de ojos bicolores rió un poco.

– No se disculpe, señorita. Está bien. Ella es un poco... bueno... – Rió con levedad, negando.

– … Es como ver a gente de la edad victoriana conversar. – Dijo un chico de pelo castaño, acercándose desde uno de los pupitres a su lado – Sorprendente.

– Aw, a Kencito le gusta el rollo victoriano. ¿Quieres que vayamos de compras?

– ¡Ni loco! ¡Llevate a Armin!

– ¡Ni lo pienses! Yo fui con él antes de ayer, casi me mata a colores fosforitos. Luego me llevo a un parque ¡A un parque! Inaceptable.

Los presentes rieron, divertidos, menos el castaño.

– ¡Entonces, tenemos una cita, Ken~!

– ¡Ni muerto! ¡Y deja de llamarme así, maldita sea!

Miró a los chicos, riendo con levedad.

– … ¿Sois hermanos? – Preguntó, en voz leve y con cuidado de no ser demasiado entrometida.

– Somos gemelos. Yo soy el guapo.

– Oh, ¡eres el más idiota querrás decir! – reprochó el de ojos rosas, entre risas.

– Ambos los sois.

– ¡Castiel! -La castaña golpeó el hombro del pelirrojo, carcajeando.

Realmente aquel instituto iba a ser agradable ¿hmn?


	2. Capítulo 2

– ¡No vas a poder pillarme! ¡Lento, lento! – La pequeña niña gritó animadamente, mientras corría por toda la expansion de la granja a la que habia llegado sin saber en realidad cómo.

– ¡Aline! ¡Espera! – Le devolvió el grito el muchacho, carcajeando y corriendo tras ella.

La muchacha de rubio cabello se negó a esperar al muchacho de pelo castaño, que había ido con ella, su hermano, y continuó corriendo hasta perderse dentro de un granero. Sus ojos acaramelados revisaron todo el lugar y sonrió abiertamente, emocionada. Caminó entre los enermes montones de paja, tirandose en uno que otro, pues realmente era divertido. Al levantarse de uno de ellos pudo ver a lo lejos un montón de gallinas, que por supuesto no tardó en perseguir.

– ¡Venid, venid! – Sus pequeños y finos brazos se estiraban en dirección a las gallinas, que clocaban y corrían como locas por huir de la pequeña de apenas siete años de edad.

– Oye... No deberías hacerles eso... – Una suave voz resonó a sus espaldas, haciendola saltar estrepitósamente.

– ¡Gyaa! – Miró al chico, con el ceño fruncido – ... ¿Y tú quién eres? – Refunfuñó.

– ... Este es mi granero... vivo en la casa de aquí al lado, con mis padres y mi hermano... – Murmuró el muchacho, que para sorpresa y curiosidad de la chica llevaba un enorme cubo de hierro relleno de alpiste hasta casi revosar.

– ... Oh. ¿Este sitio es tuyo?

– Bueno... es de mis papás... –Le aclaró él.

La chica enarcó una ceja, mirando el pelo del chico. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha e infló sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo?

– ¿Mi.. pelo? – El niño dejó el cubo en el suelo, y las gallinas poco tardaron en ir a prisa a por él – Mi pelo siempre ha sido así... – Dijo, acariciando un poco un par de sus mechones, en efecto, blanco platino.

– ¿Siempre? Que raro es.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio, mirando a la rubia sin una expresión que se pudiese definitir correctamente.

– ¿Por qué tus ojos tienen dos colores? – Volvió a preguntar la niña, acercándose a él.

– Pues... no lo sé.

– Haaah... eres muy raro. – Dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos. Él no respondió, y el silencio entre ambos niños se creó, justo cuando el chico fue a abrir sus labios ella le cortó. – Pero me gustan. Son originales. – Una enorme sonrisa dejó ver sus blancos dientes.

El niño se descolocó un poco. Aquella chica era realmente extraña.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Acabó preguntando él, al agacharse y acariciar un poco a un par de galinas que comían el alpiste dentro del cubo.

– Vine corriendo mientras jugaba con mi hermano.

– ¿Encontraste este sitio por suerte?

– ¡Sí! Cerca está el hotel donde estoy quedándome con mis papás.

– Hmn... – El chico alzó el cubo y empezó a lanzar el alpiste a sitios diferentes en el suelo escuetamente resubierto con paja.

La niña miró al chico, que miraba a las gallinas comer tranquilamente, sin una expresión, infló sus mejillas y frunció el ceño. Es un niño antisocial ¿no? Pensó.

– ¿Y qué haces?

– Estoy dándoles de comer para que pongan buenos huevos después.

– Pero puedes comprarlos en el supermercado. ¿Por qué los quieres de ellas?

– Por que mis papás también lo venden y así podemos ganar dinero mientras comemos sin gastarlo en el supermercado...

– ¿Todo lo que comeis tú y tus papás son huevos? – Preguntó alterada la chica.

El niño rió, negando.

– No. También tenemos un huerto, allí hay verduras y frutas.

– ¡Puaj! ¡Verduras! – La niña sacó la lengua en una mueca de asco. Con esto el niño volvió a reir.

– ¿No te gustan?

– ¡No! ¡Las odio, están muy malas!

– Por eso no creces ¿no? Eres muy pequeña. – Le dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella, enrealidad el chico le sacaba tan solo media cabeza... media cabeza que a ella le hizo parecer pequeña y le molestó.

– ¡Soy la más alta de mi clase! – Mintió, y el niño rió un poco.

– Bueno... – El niño miró el cubo, vacío ahora y miró a la chica. – Tengo que ir a dar de comer a los conejos.

– ¡¿Conejos?! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Quiero verlos, quiero verlos! – Exclamó animadamente – ¡Amo los conejos!

– ¡Ah! ¿Enserio? ¡Son muy bonitos!

– ¡Sí, sí! – Exclamó sonriendo alegremente, juntando sus manos y asintiendo con fuerza.

– Ven, hay muchos y son muy bonitos. Seguro que te gustan. – La niña, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asintió y segundos fue lo que tardó en ir corriendo detrás del chico.

 _Fin Flash Back_

La chica suspiró, mirando al techo fijamente, como si fuese a encontrar algo interesante allí. Jugueteó con una de sus trenzas, moradas, mientras su mente se llenaba con las imágenes de aquellos recurrentes sueños. Aún algo molesta por no poder recordar aquella silueta que tanto la perseguía en sus sueños, de la que realmente apenas recordaba nada. Era más alto que ella, era un chico... Su pelo y sus ojos eran muy raros para su mente de niña pequeña, pero no podía definitivamente acordarse del color de ninguno y le gustaban los conejos tanto como a ella. Y seguramente ahora estaba en una granja alejada de esta ciudad a la que ni por asomo recordaba cómo llegar.

La chica de ojos, esta vez, verdes, dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y apoyó su codo en su muslo. Su mentón recayó en su palma y con cuidado el brazo contrario reposó sobre su pierna izquierda, estaba harta de no recordar nada más allá de sus doce años... Mala memoria a largo plazo.

Mientras ella tamporileaba en su muslo, embobada en ver sus pies gopear con cuidado en suelo una sobra de cabello blanco plateado bajaba las escaleras con tranquilidad.

– Aline... ¿Hay algún problema? – La suave voz del chico le despertó de su ensoñación.

– ¡Ah! – Miró al chico, sonrojandose con levedad, avergonzada por haber estado tan distraida – Ah, Lysandro... No, no pasa nada – Le dió una gentil sonrisa – Solo recordaba...

– Hmn... Se te veía angustiada... ¿Tal vez un mal recuerdo?

– Bueno... no sabría definirlo... pero no creo que sea malo, tan solo algo difuso – Admitió, sonriente.

– Ya veo... Bueno, yo también tengo una mala memoria.

– Oh, lo sé, querido – Ambos rieron con levedad – ¿Estás en busca y captura de tu libreta una vez más?

Las mejillas del contrario se sonrojaron con levedad, y sus ojos bicolores se desviaron hacia otro lado.

– Bueno... sí.

– Vaya – La chica rió un poco y posó su mano con cuidado en el brazo del muchacho – Tampoco te pongas así – Sonrió amablemente – ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar?

– Sucrette me regañó antes de ayer por hacerte buscar mi libreta.

La muchacha rió con levedad, negando levemente.

– Bueno, para mi no es una molestia. – Dijo ella, dejando su mano sobre la del muchacho con una amable sonrisa. – ¿Dónde la viste por última vez?

– ... Por... ¿Ultima vez? – El muchacho albino bajó la mirada, pensando un poco – Tal vez en el club de jardinería, pero no estoy seguro.

– Entonces vayamos para allá ¿hmn?

El de ojos bicolores asintió con una suave sonrisa a la par que ambos se levantaban y comenzaban a andar por los pasillos, en los que apenas habían unos cuantos estudiantes caminando de aquí para allá.

– Vaya, realmente la gente aquí no viene muy temprano.

– Oh, no. Todos prefieren quedarse en el patio o la biblioteca en el caso de llegar pronto de cualquier forma.

La pelimorada asintió.

– Aún así, sucrette está mucho por los pasillos...

– Sí, ella está por ahí desde que llegó.

– ¿No había estado aquí desde que entrasteis todos?

– ¿Sucrette? Para nada. – Él negó. – Ella llegó hace dos años.

– Vaya... no lo sabía.

–Tras ella el instituto se volvió, de alguna forma más... interesante.

La mirada distante del chico parecía no posarse en ningún punto de este plano, sonreía, de forma casi melancólica. La chica, frunciendo un poco sus labios miró el cielo, azul y sin rastro de una sola nube.

– No he tenido momento de preguntarte... ¿Qué te parece el instituto?

La voz del chico cortó sus pensamientos.

– Ah... bueno – La chica llevó su mano hasta su cuello, acariciandolo un poco, antes de tomar su mano contraria – Solo llevo un mes aquí... Pero que es un buen sitio, es agradable.

El muchacho rió.

– En efecto lo es. ¿Has entrado a algún club ya?

– Lo... estuve mirando... El de música me interesaba.

– ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

– Sí, el teclado.

– ¿El teclado?

– Mi abuelo tocaba el piano, pero el teclado es más fácil de transportar que un piano de cola además de más barato... Normalmente toco rock... así que es más fácil – Comentó la de falsos ojos verdes, entrando al area reservada para el jardín. – Tú y Castiel teneis un grupo ¿no?

– ¿Ah? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Me lo dijo Sucrette.

Él suspiró una leve sonrisa, negando.

– Haah... Ya entiendo.

– ¿E-Está mal?

– No, solo me hubiese gustado comentartelo yo mismo.

La muchacha miró a otro lado, levemente sonrojada.

– Ya... bueno, vamos a buscar. No seas despistado y busca bien.

Le miró, de reojo, él la estaba mirando, profundamente, quieto, totalente quieto. Esto, por un momento, la intimidó y le hizo tener una sensación de déjà vu. Su respiración se volvió lenta, pero no pesada. Y tras unos segundos el silencio se rompió por su suave voz.

– ¿Pa... pasa algo?

– Ah, no, disculpa. –Dijo él, apartando la mirada, casi desconcertado – Solo... me recordaste a alguien que conocí hace mucho.

Ella, quieta, le vió agacharse para empezar a buscar. ¿A... alguien conocido?


End file.
